1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer and communication networks, and more specifically, to handling of encrypted data in a deployable communication system used to provide secure voice, video and data services to multiple remote users.
2. Background of Related Art
FIG. 5 is a depiction of a conventional deployable secure communication system.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 5, a secure encryption module such as defined by KIV-7 standards 912 with suitable interface hardware is utilized in a direct connection path between a remote user 910 and a wireless connection to a similarly secure receiver via a satellite antenna 914. In the conventional system of FIG. 5, an ISDN link is utilized between the module 912 including a KIV-7 encryption module, and a suitable satellite two-way communication transceiver and antenna 914.
In operation, voice data is encrypted by the Type 1 encryption unit 912. The encryption unit 912 has a serial data output, e.g., a synchronous serial output such as is defined by RS-530 standards.
The serial data passed from the encryption unit 912 is converted into an ISDN data stream by a suitable serial-to-ISDN converter 917, and transmitted in a secure environment over a physically secure satellite, e.g., an M4 INMARSAT satellite terminal.
It is vitally important that encryption units 912 stay physically secured, to maximize protection of the information being passed thereover. Also, to further maximize protection of the information, the satellite terminal 914 is conventionally set up and maintained within a secure environment, and travels with the secure encryption module.
Conventional systems are typically physically large, e.g., the size of a van. More importantly, such conventional systems require all elements to be maintained in a secure environment, including the data transport system (e.g., satellite communication system) over which the data travels to another secure communications terminal. Such secure data transport systems are costly to install and maintain, and always run a risk of being compromised.
There is a need for a small, lightweight, easily portable and easily deployable communication system that is not only even more secure than conventional systems, but which also allows flexibility in use of non-secure data transport systems.